For Better or Worse
by SweetGA
Summary: A girl named Megan Leigh Franklin is a 24 year old who is studying to get her masters in Fashion Design. She is a huge WWE Fan. She forgot all about her past, she dated someone who is now in the WWE. What happens when the person come is stalking her wants


A girl named Megan Leigh Franklin is a 24 year old who is studying to get her masters in Fashion Design. She is a huge WWE Fan. She forgot all about her past, she dated someone who is now in the WWE. What happens when the person come is stalking her wants more then what he came for?

Chapter 1

Megan was getting her books and things together for her morning class. The phone rung again for the 15th time that day. Every time she asked the phone the person who just breath into the phone and then hang up.

She answered the phone no answer again. She just slammed the phone down again. Lately she had been getting some things that scared her. Things in the morning like dead roses, threaten letters, and the phone calls.

"GOD!, I'm GETTING SO SICK AND TRIED OF THIS CRAP!" shouted Megan as she unplugged the phone.

She grabbed her book bag then got her keys then saw a guy looking in her window. She dropped her book bag then ran over to the window. The guy ran out of the bushes then took off down the drive way. Megan hit the window frame then looked at the floor. She got her bag then walks out of her house then looked around her yard. She walked to her BMW and unlocked it then saw a box on the steps. She looked around to if anyone was around. Megan open the box and saw a dead bug on a cross.

"OH MY GOD!" she shouted then dropped the box on the ground got into her car and left her drive way fast. She left tier marks on the road. She looked in the mirror and saw a guy standing in the road laughing at her with shades on along with a trench coat. She slammed on breaks then hopped out of the car then looked back and saw no one.

"Who ever you doing this to me leave me alone!" Megan shouted.

A lady in her yard looked at her like she was crazy. She just looked at her then got into the car rubbing her hands through her hair. She wanted to just forget about everything. Megan put the car in drive and turned into South Drive and pulled into another drive way then turned around again. Megan saw the person again who must knew that she saw him. She took off down the street. He took off running. She just got to the end of the street and no one was there. She hit the wheel then went to the turned right going to her school.

Asheworth College

Megan pulled up into the parking lot scared but not shaking like she was last time. She had gotten some use to it. She never really thought about it till her best friend Sam would always bring it up. Sam was going to college to be a teacher. When Megan got out of the car she saw Sam waving her over. Sam just laughed at his best friend as she slowly walked to him.

"Hey, how was you night?" Sam asked getting her bag from her.

"Guess, I've been getting the phone calls, letters, and today I got a dead bug on a cross Sam, I'm getting worried that someone wants me dead or something." she replied somewhat scared.

He heard the sound of her voice then pulled her into waiting room of the main building and looked at her. Sam looked at her and told her to smile. She put on just a small smile then he made a face at her causing her to laugh like crazy. Meanwhile outside of the door the person who watching her with some of a sick smile on his face. Megan looked up and saw him.

"Adam." Megan whispered lowly.

He just looked at her then walked around the corner. Sam turned around didn't see anyone. He just looked her then walked past her. Megan walked out of the building didn't see him anywhere. She walked back into the building going to her class.

Afternoon

Megan got done with her classes then walked into the parking lot and met up with Sam who told her that he would see her tomorrow. She walked to her car and saw a blood red rose on the hood with a long steam and thorns on it. She just looked at it. She unlocked her car got in. She put the rose in the passenger side seat. She turned the car on and looked at the rose again then turned the radio on and stinkfist - tool started play. Megan turned it off fast then put the car in drive then left the parking lot. Right then her cell phone off. She looked around her in her bag and got it. She answered it.

"Hello." Megan said smiling.

"Get Ready Megan sweetheart, I'm back and I'm ready to take you back." the voice said he just laughed as he hung up.

Megan didn't look too happy but then put the phone down. She turned down left to go home. When she to the stop sign she started to cry but then stopped because she felt something wipe her tears away. She looked around and saw him in her car. Megan screamed loudly.

"GET OUT OF MY CAR!" shouted Megan.

Adam just looked at her then kissed her on the lips. Right as he did that she passed out. He smiled at then put her in the passenger side seat then start to drive.

6 hours later

Megan finally woke up and looked around she wasn't in her car anymore. She was in a bed with red silk sheets and everything on the bed was red. She looked around and saw tall candles lit and everywhere. Megan sat up slowly then put her feet on the floor. Right as she got up Adam walked into room with a smile on his face.

"It was you the whole time." Megan shouted at him as she walked around the bed.

"Yes it was my pet." He replied.

In a blink of a eye he was beside her smiling at her. Megan scream then fell on the bed. Right as she landed on the bed he was on top of her. She tried to beat him off but he wouldn't get off. She gave up and then he got up off her.

"I've picked you to be my dark bride." Adam said leaving the bedroom.

Megan laid there on the bed in shock but then got the pillow and held it to her. Megan didn't cry she just looked at the dark blue and dark red room. She held the pillow close to her and tighter. She slowly sat up on the bed then lean against the head board. She smiled then started to remember.

Flash Back

Megan and Adam where right out side of the movie theater they had just got done watching a scary movie that made her not want to go outside. He told her that he would protect her. She knew then that he was a vampire it didn't bother her that much.

"Come on Baby, lets go down the dark alley to the park." Adam told her smiling.

She only nodded at him then was being pulled with him laughing. She really loved him then. They had gotten into the middle of the alley when they stopped. Megan looked at Adam who was smiling at him. He pushed her against the old wall and started to make out with her. When he pulled back he was smiling at her.

"Come on lets go to the apartment instead of the park." Megan said pulling him to the end of the alley.

They walked toward her apartment.

End of Flash Back

Megan was asleep when Adam walked into the room again. She was laying down on the bed under the covers and holding the pillow to her chest. He crawled into the bed then put his arms around her waist. Megan knew all to well who it was then lean against him. She opened her eyes when she felt his hands on her breast. She turned over and looked him.

"It was me all along Megan, my master told me that I had to pick a dark bride and I want it to be you." he told her smiling.

Megan just looked at him then pulled him down and kissed him. He was kissing her back when she kneed him in the crotch causing him to fall over on his back . Megan got up out of the bed and ran out of the room. Adam was holding him self then screamed getting up chasing her. She started to run faster down the hallway. She tripped over the rug. Megan tried to get up but couldn't

"YOU CAN'T GET AWAY FROM ME,MEGAN YOU ARE MINE!" shouted Adam.

She started to get scared then got up fast then bumped into some one who was looking down at her with a smile on his face. Megan got up and ran around him but he caught her arm. She was fighting like crazy.

He just smiled at her.

"Hey Gangrel thank you catching my soon to be wife." Adam said smiling as he got Megan.

He nodded at him then pulled a girl out from behind him. Megan knew the girl she had gotten to school with her. She was reported missing.

"You have her?, now you want me?" Megan shouted.

They just looked at her then walked different ways. Adam took her back to the room then locked the door. Megan was knocking on the door hard and was yelling.

"Adam, LET ME OUT!" shouted Megan as she hit the wall.

About 30 minutes of hitting the door she gave up then walked over to the balcony's door and opened it. It was still light out but the sun was going down. She sat down in the chair then looked out. Right as she sat down the door opened. The girl that with Gangrel earlier was walking toward her with a smile on her face.

"Don't be scared I'm Karina Ciara Mercante, I'm the bride of Gangrel, You shouldn't fight them I didn't because I knew my faith, Yours have been picked just like mine, You will be immortal like me." she said.

Megan just looked at then walked into the bedroom then touched her long black hair with copper streaks in it. Right then Adam walked in and looked at them. Megan just watched him as he slowly walked toward her.

"Karina leave us, I've got t say something to tell my soon to be bride." Adam said.

Karina bowed her head then walked out of the room closing the door. Megan moved away from him then looked down at the floor. He left her chin then looked into her eyes.

"Megan, I don't care if u like it or not but u will be my bride and you will marry me." Adam told him.

She only nodded at him. Right then two women walked with a red silk wedding dress. Megan looked at Adam who walked out of the room with a smile on his face. She started to smile then expect her faith. She was to be come a dark bride.

"Lets, get you ready my queen." one said as she took Megan's clothes off.

The next thing Megan knew she had the dress on her hair was up in curls and had make up on. She was scared to death but didn't show it. She didn't want to do this but she knew that she was going to marry a vampire and become one her self.

"Its time." Karina said smiling.

Megan just looked at her then she was being pulling into the ball room where Adam was watching along with Gangrel who was going to marry them.

"Breath Megan sweet heart breath." Karina told her laughing.

Megan was being walked to Adam by her who was smiling at her. Megan put on a smile for the first time in 4 years. It was over with quickly. Right as they kissed she turned her neck and Adam bite her on her neck. She nearly screamed but didn't. When he got done she fainted in his arms. The last thing she knew she was smiling up at him.

2 weeks later

Megan woke up she couldn't really see that good but saw Adam leaning against the wall. She smiled as she leaned up against the head board.

"About time my bride woke up, you must want something to eat?" Adam said walking toward him.

Megan saw him cut his wrist then lifted it up to her mouth. She bit it lightly then started to suck on it. When she got done she pulled back smiling at him. She licked around her mouth then looked at him with a smile on his face.

"That was good." She replied.

He smiled at her then leaned down and kissed her. She didn't even try to pull back she kept on kissing him. Megan pulled back smiling at him, she moved onto the bed more then laid down on looking at him with willing eyes.

"Oh I knew you would be like this." Adam said laughing evilly.

Megan looked up at him then he got onto her.

12 hours later

Megan was woke up by Adam moving around. She woke up put the sheet around her and saw him dressed and looking at her. She smiled at him.

"Hey." Megan whispered.

He smiled at his new bride then touched her hair which had turned black over the past 4 days. Megan just looked at him then kissed his hand then it came to her mouth.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted, I should have expected my faith about being immortal with you as my dark husband." Megan told him laughing.

Adam handed her a long black and blue dress then kissed her on the lips deeply. When they pulled back he left the room and She got up out of the bed and tired the sheer around her. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out a black and blue thong. She smiled then walked into the bathroom with the clothes.

Bathroom

Megan walks in and turns the light on then walked over to the bathtub the looked like it was from the 1800s she always thought that they had the cutest things to have. She turned the hot water on then got it warm then let it get to where she wanted it in the tub. She left the sheet fall the floor the stepped into the tub. She laid down in the tub then closed her eyes.

"Hey Baby, don't fall asleep in there." Adam said laughing.

She opened her eyes and saw him laughing at her. She just smiled at him. He lifted her arm up a little then started to wash her.

"You have to leave or we wont leave this bathroom today least long this bedroom." Megan said laughing.

He left with the sheet then closed the door. She got done with the bath then got dressed. She put her hair up in a high pony tail then walked into bedroom then saw that the door to the hallway was open the followed the doors that were opened she made her way into a room that was lit up by candles and was a red color.

"Nice to see that you and your bride could join me and Karina." Gangrel said as he got a cup of blood from the maid who was just looking down at the floor.

Megan slowly walked into the room behind Adam like she knew what she was doing. Every time she saw Karina she saw that she was behind her husband not in front of him. She never talked back to him. She felt Adam grab her hand then pulled her to a hold Victorian couch where he pulled her into his lap. She faced him.

"Now Adam, I've got some time to make up for with my wife here because I've been gone for a while." Gangrel said pulling Karina with him out of the room slowly with her smiling the whole way.

"Do Gangrel and Karina love each other?" Megan asked as she put her arms around his neck.

"Yes, They dated like us but a lot longer, you see Karina has been a vampire for over 234 years, close to me." He replied kissing her neck.

He picked her up and carried her out of the living room into the bedroom where he put her on the bed and locked the door.


End file.
